


Agency struggles

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Looking the way she does and having her personality makes it hard to do what she wants in a group. Even when people obviously believe in her





	Agency struggles

She dressed not for the meeting she was going to but for the meeting she knew she wanted to have. She had known that something like this would come. Ann had not needed her personal agent to come to her full with apologies. She knew that her label would pull something like this sooner than later.

It looked innocent on the surface but in the industry, Ann had learned that sharks lurked and nothing was simple when it came to pushing an agenda. The group were her family. This was where she had started but she was not fourteen anymore. She was twenty, an adult in every way that mattered.

She had worked hard, carved out her own bloody space in this place. She belonged here this was her place too and she was tired of being shoved to the back and thrown on the wayside. She did not believe their nonsense anymore. She knew her worth.

Her top was yellow and cut just above her stomach. Her skirt almost matched. Mostly yellow but there were two stripes on her side of dark black. Her boots finished the outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She was tired but she did not look it. Her back was black, a luxury brand as were her clothes but she was dressing for the meeting she wanted to have. Not the one she was supposed to walk into.

There was fire in her eyes. When had it started to burn? After she met Ryuji? After she started to hang with Akira? When she had become friends with Yusuke? How could a group so separate from her own do so much for her?

There was time for an image change. She was not fourteen anymore. She had proven herself time and time again. She was sick of being underestimated. She was tired of being pushed aside to the back. She was tired of being used by the industry. So many did not want to live her struggles but wanted to use her style. She was tired of that.

Weeks and weeks of writing songs, learning different things to make her fans happy. Her fans had gotten her this far. They loved her; they were watching her. She was an inspiration to them so she could not back down. Ryuji was right about that. He had been right about the whole thing. It was why she had started to fight back.

Ann dipped her fingers in her handbag in search for her charm. A simple silly thing but expensive. Ryuji had bought it after their incognito day out. It had been fun walking around listening to Ryuji. Getting inspiration and seeing everything without Industry glasses on everything. She needed to remember who she was sometimes.

She needed Ryuji to bring her back sometimes. Just like how she brought him back too. to think that middle school would have them like this. They had met back then but they had changed. Oh goodness how both of them had changed. Ann slipped the charm down her wrist before she adjusted her bag. There was no being ready when it came to conversations like this but she was going to try her best.

X

“We really see where you are coming from.” The heads of her label and the majority of the managers filled up the conference room. Ann kept her feet lapped as she watched the men. They would talk and talk and ultimately make their decision she was tired. “But you’ve been using Ann a bit too much lately. Think of the public. The more you use Ann and not the other Diamonds that would cause some whispers.”

“All press is good press.” Akira spoke as he leaned on the able. “Collaborations are nothing new. We’ve used Ann before. Ann used us before. On collaborations and in our videos. Honestly Ann is a great fit, she’s easy to work with. She knows her stuff.” Akira flipped open a file as he spoke. “She can match us regardless of song or the verse we need. I can’t stress enough how useful that is. It’s hard to find people that suit.”

“I get that and all. Trust us we understand but Ann is a Diamonds. She’s not the leader of her group. It would be one thing if she were but Ann is a member of the Diamonds. She doesn’t direct the group, that’s Makoto. Ann’s the youngest member of the group. People will take notice the more she takes the limelight.” Ann frowned as the man spoke.

“After the fuss that kicked up in the media with her few solo songs and the video that all of you collaborated and did. I have to say the attention is good but it is not on the Diamonds. We need attention on the Diamonds. If anything, I think we should give the verse to Haru or Makoto. A reminder that the Diamonds are here.” The main agent stressed. “Akira, as the leader you should understand.”

“As a agent you should understand.” Akira shook his head. “You’re wasting Ann’s talent having her in the background. There are things she can do her group aren’t able to do. Ann can match the mood of her group but the way Ann is and the changes she has gone through. This is a section, a space Makoto nor Haru can’t fill. This is a space.” Akira stressed. “That we don’t want them to fill. We want Ann. Ann suits the song, the vision we have. It goes for Ann.”

“We’ve collaborated for loads of things before this.” Ryuji said softly. “But Ann needs that image change. It’s already been solidified thanks to her cleaning up her reputation and working with me. She can match me, she can be with Yusuke. She goes toe to toe with Akira. Like it or not there needs to be an image change. You can’t have this little girly girl image anymore. It’s going to cause problems and friction.”

“The problem that I see.” The agent muttered. “Is that with Ann doing so much work and so many soings away from the Diamonds people will begin to think she’s going Solo.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Ann admitted. She ignored the eyes and focused on Akira. “I’ve been changing so much. I feel comfortable as I am right now. These collaborations recently. The things I’ve been able to write and say. I feel free, my fans love that. They want that and the energy that I have. They want not someone that tries to be me.” She shook her head at the memory. “They want the real thing. They want Ann. Their wild panther and any fake will hurt everyone in the long run.”

“Ann!” Haru’s voice hurt her when she reached across the table. “Solo? You would go solo?”

“I don’t hate the Diamonds; this is where we started. We’re a family.” Ann said softly as she watched Ryuji’s face. “But if I can’t do the things I know are meant for me. That I know will make me happy? Make my fans happy? Improve me as an artist? I have to g without you. Everyone has their quirk to appeal. That was how we started in the beginning. Except I was in the back.” She tugged her hair. “Because I’m too western looking.”

“Ann no.” Makoto said softly. “That’s not true.”

“It is.” Akira picked up. “Because we felt it too. not just me but Ryuji too. In carving out our personas for the public we worked hard. When Ryuji had his change and came forward, we had known been prepared for a backlash. We didn’t have one because Ryuji appeals to the people who like what he likes. Who feel how he feels. I can switch it up. I can match or step up to anyone.” Akira shrugged. “But right now? The way I feel, the way my group feels. We’re itching for something harder. We’re frustrated with a lot to do and say to everyone. Ann gets that.”

“Ann dealt with people copying her style. Ann dealt with people coming up with the family friendly version of what she is.” Ryuji said softly. “If she has to go solo. If she has to go west in order to grow and do what she has to do. So be it. I want her on this song. We want her in this video. I don’t get why Ann can’t take the lead for a while. It won’t kill you guys.”

“There is more to it than that for hell’s sake.” The management groaned. “Ann can’t drop an album like that.”

“Why not?” Ann leaned on the table as she met the man’s eyes. “Why can’t I drop an album for my fans? I could have some Diamonds songs on it. “Tell me right here and now what you want to do. Because if you think I’m going to write a verse for Haru or Makoto to do. You’re wrong.”

“Ann we can write our own-“

“That isn’t what she means.” Haru said softly. “And I agree. Singing or performing something Ann did for the others would be wrong. it’s one thing to work on things together but after what Ann did. If we were to do that we would be repeating the other’s mistake.”

“So we seem to be at an impasse.” Akira leaned on the table. “Just so you know. We want Ann. Yusuke needs Ann for his songs. The videos as well. Ryuji wants Ann. I want Ann. We have other artists for our album but for Ryuji’s solo project we’re going to need Ann. You want the Diamonds to make an appearance we can throw in some bonus songs for the Diamonds to hop on as a whole.”

“However we don’t mean to threaten any of you but if you try to force the Diamonds on us we will refuse to collaborate further.” Yusuke’s voice was firm as he spoke. “We would rather wait for Ann to be released from you than put up with you tugging the strings. We know what works and what does not. This aggressive Ann that the public has gotten a glimpse of. This honest woman who has struggled to be seen and accepted. We want this Ann.”

“At least someone does.” Ann muttered. Ryuji made a face at her words and she had to fight back her smile. So close but yet so far. She glanced at the industry management and her labelmates before she glanced back at Ryuji. She had dressed for the meeting she had wanted to have. Enough was enough, respect would be given or she would finally walk.

X

“Badass Panther.” Ryuji wrapped her up tightly in a hug. Ann barely had time to inhale his scent before she squealed. Ryuji had decided to slip his hands further down and hoist her up. she wrapped her legs around him laughs bubbling from her as he walked her around the cooling down room. “That’s my woman.” Ryuji muttered and the pride and excitement in his voice made her melt.

“Damn right.” She thumped his shoulder before he slowly let her legs slip from around his waist. She slid back down to the ground but was quick to pull Ryuji’s face to hers. His eyes were dancing. She loved him so much.

They were a pretty big secret in the Idol circles. People thought they were old acquaintances or friends. That was most of their people. Maybe five people knew that Ann was dating him. She liked to keep it that way.

Their fans thought they were a good match. It was kind of cute. Ryuji swooped down a bit so he could kiss her nose. Ann giggled before she followed Ryuji back. His back hit the locked door as she spread her fingers across his chest. “Big kitty.” She teased and Ryuji laughed.”

“Only something like a Panther could tame a dragon.” He was quick to pull her hair from the elaborate bun her stylist had fought with. Ann let it tumble down. That was no longer important. “They let us have you this time but Ann. The Diamonds need a change. You can’t do the same old same old. The old personas we had? Not going to cut it in this coming fight.”

“I know that.” She thought to Makoto and Haru and sighed. She loved them like sisters but honestly when it came to promotion the label had no clue to what appealed and what directions to really push them. Maybe she was lucky on being neglected after all. “Haru does classy really well. There is so much that could be done there. They don’t know where to look to appeal to others and keep comfortable.”

“But you do, you understand. They won’t be as bold as you. They can’t be as crazy as us but Ann. If you were the one calling the shots like how Akira does.” Ryuji’s eyes held hers. “The Diamonds would take over. The time is now.”

“Tell that to the execs.” Ann muttered. “I should take my agent and go bloody solo.”

“Give Akira some time.” Ryuji grunted as he picked her up again. Ann laughed as he began to walk them over to the table. A soft tilt and he lowered her on her back on the table. “Right now, I think I want to use the minutes we have left in a much better way.”


End file.
